Ignorance is Bliss
by JB1608
Summary: read first chapter summary  Rated M just in case lots of cussing
1. Chapter 1

With in only a few days at Ouran a new stundent name Sully Sosuke has a bad reputation after being arrested on school campus. Sully is charged with an assult of an officer, and the only publishment to fit the crime is "house arrest". Furious Sully's stepmother (Tashi) personilty requested permission for Sully to go under "school arrest." With a court order in session with the Ouran chairman, (Tamaki's father) Mr. Suoh accpet this permisson, only the expection of three teachers to look after Sully until his sentence is over. Also Tashi requested Sully to join the Host club for his bad and rude behavior. What would this "jerk" bring to the host club? Later Atfer raning into his old childhood friend (Ayumi) from America, Sully's old feelings come back to huant him. Could Ayumi be the key to Sully's soild heart? Or is she just another heart breaker?


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been here only 20 minuets and I am already starting to hate this place! _I think to myself as I walked slowly with my head down watching my feet with each step. I avoided making eye contact because eye contact will open the door to conversation. Like I want that?

I stopped in my tracks of the entranced of the large school building. I stared at the huge pink tower clock wishing it was only 18 hours behind like in America. Instead of it being 10:23 am it would be 8:23 pm and I would be in bed sleeping still. I sigh looking straight at the pink tower, "What idiot painted the school pink anyway?"

"Hey!" I hear a voice in front of me. I look down to see three girls standing in front of me. I stood more comfortably with my hands in my hoodie, hutched over a little with a careless expression on my face. "What?" I asked sounded more annoyed then careless.

"Well, I was going to ask if you knew Mori, but clearly since your _annoyed _we'll just be one our way." She said as she started to turn.

"Fine by me." I said out loud. The three girls quickly turned. The girl in front snapped at me, "In what universe did you come crawling out of anyway, talking to women the way you do?"

I laughed threw my nose, "America." I simply answered.

"You're a jerk!" One girl shouted.

"A jerk? BITCH! Why you be tripp'n? I didn't even do notin!" I protested.

"You called me what? YOU… American's with your way of slag language! I can't comprehend what you are saying but whoever it is take it back!" The other girl shouted at me throwing her fist in the air.

"Y'all be PMS'n on your own time." I said as I jerked myself away.

"MEN." I heard one mumbled underneath her breath as she crossed her arms and frown. I cracked a smile.

At this point I was in the huge pink building and stared among the other students. _Damn pan-heads all look the same! _I walked throw the crowds of yellow marshmallow dresses (girls) and blue stick figures (guys). _Man, where the hell am I suppose to go? _I wondering looking around for a main hallway or even a office. But no, more hallways lend to bigger doors, and there weren't even any glass office doors. _That's the difference between Japan and America, we have to label everything for foreigners. But when us Americans comes over here they'll expect us to find everything ourselves. _I then decide to check my pockets for my school schedule but then I froze. I had left the schedule on my dresser. _Damnit._

Soon the bell rang for class, and I was just randomly roaming the halls. As I pass by a closed door and heard some what of talking going on. _Maybe it's a class. _I bent down to peek in the key whole I saw white figures passing by. "Huh?" I leaned in to get a better look, but then suddenly the door open and I feel flat on my face. Or so I thought.

"Get out you prev!" I left my head up to see I had landed right on top of some girl. I realized she was in a towel! I looked up, _They'll all in towels! _"I am so sorry!" I looked back down and the girl and offered her my hand as she gently took it and I helped her up.

"This is the girls locker room you perv!" I saw the same girl from earlier.

"Well how is it a locker room when the door isn't even locked?" I protested.

"GET OUT!" They all shouted and then the girl from earlier shoved me out and slammed the door. I heard it lock behind it.

"Yeah sure. Gonna slam the door on me!" I said as I stood up and pulled my hoodie collar down..

The door open and the same girl I fell on top of came out this time she was dressed.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm good…you?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm Renge Houshakuji." She put her head out with a smile.

"Sully Sosuke." I said shaking her hand, "But people call me…another name." I added.

"oh.." She giggled, "I see…So, are you Japanese?" She then asked.

"Do I look, Japanese?" I asked rudely.

"No…but I was just ask-" I interrupted Renge.

"No. I'm not Japanese but… my Dad's dad is. I just carry the name." I explained. She giggled a little.

"That's…." I could tell by the way she looking at the ground she was sharing for the words to say. "Cool." she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yep…Sorry 'bout what happen back there." I said.

"Oh it was nice of you to _drop_ by." Renge tried to make a joke out of it. I forced a laughed, "That's right." I lied as she laughed.

But then she narrowed her eyes at my, "Your lucky that stunt back here was only an accident, because if it wasn't I well personality punish you." She smiled evilly. I just laughed.

"What are you going to do to me?" I joked.

"That's the thing. You don't know what or when I'll get you back but I will." Smiled evilly.

My side up my lip curled up as it twitched as I gave a forced laugh. But then she smiled gently and I sighed of relief. _Crazy bitch._ I faked a smile back at her just before I looked down at my invisible watch, "Oh shit! Look at the time! Its best if I go now." I give a fake smile as I wave a bye and walked away. Quickly.

"Oh Sully!" She called for me.

"What is it now?" I asked out loud.

She just smiled and pretended like she didn't heard me, "Oh since your new I almost forgot! You can get your uniform in music room three." She said with and devilish smile.

"Where is the fuck is that at?" I asked out loud.

"Just don't the hall to your right." She smiled again.

"Okay…" I turned to the hallway as she ran up to the locker room. She called over her shoulder, "Don't forget it's-"

"YEAH! YEAH! I got it!" I called back over my shoulder.

"Music room three huh? Well, what's so special about it?" I asked staring in front of the Music room 3 door. _So now they decide to label the school._

I approached the music room 3 I had a strange feeling. _What am I suppose to do, knock?_ I raised my fist up and was about to knock but then I stopped.

"You know what I don't need no stupid uniform anyway." I turned quickly putting my hands in my pockets and walked away.

I roamed randomly threw the hallways, trying to find the bathroom. I looked over to my left to see the "men's room". _Thank god! _I walked in smiling with relief when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the wall clutching onto my collar of my hoodie.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I exclaimed looking up at the ugly motherfucker.

"Earlier today I saw you giving shit to my girl!" The ugly guy got in my face.

"God DAMN! As ugly as you is I didn't think you be getting a girl!" I said.

"Why you little-!" He threw a punch, I ducked. He smashed a hole in the wall making his hand get stuck.

"Well maybe I need to rearrange your FACE!" I gave him a side kick. He tried to punch me with his good arm, I doge and come back up punching in his rip in three different places. I gave him one finale good punch and this time was his face. I backed up breathing in heavy. The ugly guy looked up at me with anger as he made a fist and pulled out his hand making some of the title pieces fall. He made a fist and cracked his knuckles.

"I wish you haven't done that, Sully. Because now I'm gonna make you pay!" He grunted his teeth at me.

"How do you know my name?" I narrowed my head.

"That isn't your concern." He narrowed his eyes, "Let's DANCE."

As other classes was being dismissed many students couldn't help but to over hear the shouts and crashes in the men's bathroom. Everyone gathered in front of the bathroom peeking in wondering what was going on.

I doge two of more of Ugly's punches as I came up and uppercut him. He came back on his feet as he gave my hoodie and lifted me up and then slamming me down onto the sink, making it fall and crash down into pieces. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I managed to stand by up but then suddenly Ugly grabbed me in the back of my head and slammed my face into the mirror as he pulled on my left arm behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

We heard a voice be side us. Ugly froze still holding my face against the broken glass. I manage to flicker my left eye over to see a tall dark haired guy with glasses who looked pissed as ever.

Ugly looked back at me then back at the tall dark haired guy with glasses then back at me again. He smirked making a small sound of laugher, "I'm just polishing the mirror!" He said as he smashed my face in some more.

"THAT IS EOUGH!" We heard a deeper voice. I look over to see a taller guy with shorter dark hair.

"What's going on?" I hear two voices coming from the crowd. Two twins approached in the bathroom, "What the…" They looked around at the destroyed bathroom. It did look pretty bad with a trash everywhere, busted up pipes and mirrors, even some of the toilets were cracked.

Ugly then pulled my head out of the mirror and he threw me across the floor. I slid hitting my head on one of the broken pipes which broke more and water spilled out of it.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get Sully out of here!" The guy with the glasses said.

Once again I wonder how he knew my name but at this point I didn't care. I stood up wiping some blood off my face.

"Come on.' They said at the same time.

I put my hands in my pockets and I followed them out of the bathroom and into the crowd. Once again people making eye contact. I just stared at the twins feet and made sure I followed them. _I have to get out of this crowd. _

Few moments later I found myself walking into the music room three with the twins in front of me. Just around the corner I saw three more people.

A small boy sat at a table and eating some cake. He got a spoon full of cake and took a big bite. He looked up at the twins then at me. He blinked a couple of times just before swallowing.

We passed the small boy and walked by a tall blonde hair guy sitting next to some dyke laughing and smiling. The dyke looked over to the twins, "Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru." She smiled gently then she looked at me, "Who's-"

The twins stepped in front of me blacking me from her, "No one." The said in perfect tone.

"Really…" She stood up and walk to them. They backed up and I did too, but then I felt something behind me. I turn to see a vase falling over.

"NO!" The dyke shouted.

I quickly grabbed the vase just before it landed.

"Good catch." the twins said.

I put the vase back on the stand. I looked up. "Who are-" The blonde tall guy was about to ask until he saw the side of my face.

"What happen to your face?" The blonde asked in concern.

"Nothin." I said. My voice was low and deep.

The twins lend in forward to them as said, "He got his ass kicked."

"NO I FUCK'N DIDN'T!" I shouted.

Everyone looked surprise of how loud and rudely I said it. They raised their eyebrows at me.

"What y'all look'n at?" I said loudly.

"Why is he here again?" The taller blonde haired guy ask the twins. They shrugged.

"Alright I'm out!" I said as I walked to the double doors and was going to let myself out, until the door open and I saw the two guys from the bathroom.

"Oh, hello Sosuke." The guy with the glasses said walking up with a clipboard in hand.

I raised an eyebrow.

"That is your name…Sully Sosuke?" He asked down at the clipboard then looking up at me.

"Yeah. Why you be knowing?" I asked,

The guy looked down as he read and walked around me, "Sully Sosuke. Description; Height six feet and an inch. Weight hundred and seventy eight pounds. Eyes purple. Hair brown. Criminal records…?" The guy flipped the page, "Vandalism, trespassing, and drinking under age." He looked up at me.

"Bitch why you be look'n at my file!" I demaned.

"Because we need to know what we are dealing with?" The guy with the glasses said as he pushed up his glasses.

"You be deal'n with my fist in ya face in a minute if you don't be tell'n me whatcha be do'n!" I shouted.

"I have calculated the total damage of the men's bathroom. Your debt id 152,686 yen." the dark haired guy explained.

"So." I smirked rudely.

"Which means it is coming out of your pocket." The taller blonde said with his arms crossed.

"I ain't pay'n no stupid debt!" I said.

"Oh?" The guy with the glasses raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, and what bout that ugly motherfucker in the bathroom, what he gots to do?" I asked.

"Unfortunately the other male in the bathroom is a student's father, who just recently escaped out of prison. We had the other male being escorted out by our own guards and he will be going back to prison." he explained pushing up his glasses.

"I still….owe…." I was speechless.

"Yes you still owe, 152,686 yen. You have a couple of days to pay up." The guy in the glasses smiled then he handed me my schedule. He and the others turned and walked away.

I turned and let myself out of the room. I walked down the hall as I shove the paper in my pocket. _So much for the first day…_


End file.
